Harry and Ginny OneShots
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: My very own collection of Harry and Ginny one-shots. It will kind of be like 'Ginny, Fred and George' in the sense that they will occur through all of the books, and you will be able to tell when they are. Plus, some will be ng. As always, Read And Review
1. Memories

**&& I'll never forget that day at the lake  
when all we were was in love... 33**

Memory-

Ginny slowly trudged up the last staircase to the Gryffindor common room. She had just been to a particularly long, and painful, detention. She had stood up for a Muggle-born today in Muggle studies, and had suffered two hours from it. She didn't care though, she knew that this was what had to happen, and this was her way of fighting for this war. If she was stuck here at Hogwarts, she had to fight, and stay strong some how. That's what Harry would have wanted, right? Wouldn't he have wanted people to stay strong, and stand up for what was right here at Hogwarts?

"Oh great," she thought. Whenever she thought of Harry her heart panged. She felt like crying, and wanted to crawl up into a ball, and never live again. If she couldn't live with Harry, then there was no point in living. But, she had to stay strong. She had to show everyone that she was strong, and she was fearless. She had only broken down once this entire school year, and Neville and Luna were the only ones to see it.

When she thought of Harry, her would wander to happy memories. Memories where she was truly happy, where she truly felt loved. But, all that had changed. So much had happened since those happier times.

Today was no different. As she thought of happier times, she remembered one particular day down by the lake.

_Harry and Ginny walked down to the lake. Ginny had been busy all week with studying for her OWL's, and today her whole day was going to be committed to being with Harry. She missed him, and was looking forward to spending the day with him. _

"_Gin?" Ginny heard his voice. The voice that made her heart beat faster and slower all at once._

"_Hmm?" Ginny laid out the blanket under a tree, and sat down. She patted the blanket next to her, gesturing for Harry to sit next to her. Harry sat down, and Ginny saw him hesitate before he said,_

"_I'm glad you are taking the day off." Then, he kissed her on the cheek gently._

"_Mm… me too." Ginny whispered. She shifted so that she was lying down, with her head resting in his lap._

"_You're truly beautiful." Harry whispered, and then blushed, as if not meaning to admit that._

"_Thank you." Ginny whispered back as Harry ran his fingers through her hair._

"_I love your hair." He told her as he gently worked his hand through a knot in her hair._

"_I love yours too." She said as she reached up and ran her fingers through his messy black hair._

"_And your green eyes." She said as she ran her fingers down his face._

"_You have wonderful chocolate eyes. I get lost in them." He blushed again._

"_And your smile melts me." She slowly dragged her finger across his gentle lips. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips._

"_Your lips are so soft." He whispered._

"_You're an amazing kisser." She giggled at his small blush. He answered by kissing her again._

"_Mmm…" She moaned, and he kissed her again, this time making it last a little longer. As he pulled away, she pulled him back down, kissing him again._

"_You're amazing." He mumbled against her lips._

"_You too." She mumbled back. When he pulled away, she smiled up at him. Now was the time, now was the time for her to tell him what she had always felt for him, and had always wanted to tell him, and hear from him._

"_I love you." Harry looked at her shocked._

"_Really?" He whispered softly, not quite believing that someone could love him._

"_Yes, I love you." She found it easier to say the second time._

"_I've just never heard anybody say that to me before." He gently kissed her again. _

"_I love you too." He said as he pulled away._

"_I bet your parents said it to you." She whispered._

"_I know, I just don't remember it." _

"_Did Sirius ever tell you he loved you?" She asked. She didn't know if she should bring up Sirius, but took a chance._

"_No. It was one of those things that went unsaid between us."_

"_Oh. Well I love you." He loved the way that sounded coming from her lips._

"_I love you too. No matter what." She saw hurt flash through his eyes, and wondered why. _

"_Me too." _

Now she knew why. He must have been thinking about my safety. It hurt her so much to think that he might have always known about the break up. Even after the last detention with Alecto Carrow, and numerous Cruciatus Curses, nothing could compare to the pain of her broken heart. She wished she could go back in time, and relive those amazing memories. She hoped one day that she would be able to make more memories with Harry, but for now, all that she had were memories.

-finished-

A/N- the quote at the top I had found on , and thought it fit PERFECT for these two, so here starts my very own Harry and Ginny one-shot collection. Everyone has their own versions, and I have read many, so here is mine. My Harry and Ginny one-shot collection.


	2. Tears

Tears

Who do you turn to when the only person in the world that can stop you from crying, is exactly the one making you cry?

She let her tears spill. Why should she keep them back now? Why should she do anything now, but cry? Crying was easy; it took no effort, no logic, and no thought. You could simply cry your eyes out, and you would not be at a loss. Just let the tears spill, and spill, and spill, which is exactly what Ginny Weasley was doing.

tears are the words the lips aren't strong enough to speak

Ginny was crying for many reasons. For the loss of her great Headmaster, the one who had been in total control, the one who had none everything, the only the Dark Lord had ever feared. He was dead. It was a sad and scary thought. But, the main reason for her tears was the loss of her boyfriend. He had broken up with her, and she didn't have a say in any of it. She loved Harry with her whole being, and she thought he had. But, he had only broken up with her for her safety… right? Right now, Ginny didn't feel like rationalizing, and she didn't feel like thinking correctly. Whatever his reasoning was, he wasn't here with her. She had been there for him many times, and he was often times there for her, but why was he gone now? Nothing seemed right in Ginny's world anymore.

She looked out over the lake, and saw him. Of course, he stood with Ron and Hermione. Part of her wanted to be jealous of these two, but the other part told her not to worry and to understand.

After more minutes of crying, she stood up, and walked up to the castle. On the way up she saw many people, some she knew, and some she didn't. As she walked, she still had tears falling down her beautiful face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were tear stained. She had a purpose though, so she didn't stop to talk to any of her friends.

She walked up into the castle, and into the girl's restroom. Just as she had known, she looked a mess. She had mascara running down her cheeks, and smudged by her eyes.

"I look bloody awful." She whispered to herself. She conjured a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes with it. She tried to wipe up the makeup and not smear it further. After a moment, she saw looked at herself. Not a quick glance, but a meaningful look.

there's a girl in my mirror crying tonight, and there's nothing I can say to make her feel all right, only he can do that

She wanted Harry. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was okay, and let her know she was loved. She wanted to hear is soothing voice in her ear as she had so many times before.

"I need you, Harry." She whispered into the empty bathroom. "I need you to love me again." She finished cleaning up her face, but decided to leave it, for she just kept crying.

She left the castle again, and walked down to the lake.

Two weeks later, it was pouring rain at the Burrow. It fit Ginny's mood perfectly. She hadn't been much better than that first day. Everyone just assumed that it was because of Dumbledore. No one knew that she was crying over a certain raven-haired boy, and she felt like keeping it that way.

Ginny sat in the study curled up on the couch, reading a book. She would keep looking up and out the window. She needed to release the feelings she was feeling, but she didn't want to do it inside the house, again. She didn't feel like crying in front of her family, again.

Ginny came to a conclusion, and she stood up. She put the book down on the shelf, and went upstairs. She changed from her sweats, and into jeans and one of Harry's old T-shirts she had "borrowed" from him. She went into the kitchen, and slipped out of the back door.

It was raining quite hard, and she was instantly soaking wet.

I love walking in the rain, because no one can see that I'm crying

She walked off towards the woods off to the side of the Burrow. As she walked, her clothes got soggier, and heavier. Ginny didn't mind though. As she walked across the Burrow grounds, every little place reminded her of Harry, and the things they had done together.

"You noble prat." She whispered as she sat down on a rock in the middle of the field. She let the inevitable tear slide down her face. Her hair slicked down, and stuck to her face.

"Bloody Harry Potter." She said as another tear fell down.

After a moment of just sitting, she stood and walked around again. She remembered coming to play in the rain when she was little. She had loved to spin around and dance in the rain. She spun a few times, remembering old times. As she spun, she lost her footing and fell to the ground. She landed in a huge mud puddle.

"Just bloody great!" She exclaimed as she lay in the mud. She sat up, and looked down at herself. She was covered in mud, from head to toe. She hastily stood up, and walked over to the rock she had been sitting on earlier. She gingerly sat down, and let the rain clean her off. She didn't feel like going back, for she had more tears to cry.

Sick of crying, tired of trying, yeah I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying

It had been a few months, and now Harry was here. She smiled at him, trying to reassure him that she was fine, but inside…

-finished-

A/N- still lovey, but sad. I LOVE it! REVIEW!

This one is also dedicated with Flight At Midnight, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DARLING!


	3. The First I Love You

The First 'I love you'

If you had one phone call to make before you died, whom would you call, what would you say, and why are you waiting?

Harry was looking out over the ocean. They had been at Shell Cottage for a day now. Harry had just walked out on another meeting with Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes. He had had enough. He still felt awful for what happened with Dobby, and just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to be staying at Shell Cottage, in case he was detected. Then, begin here was dangerous for Bill, Fleur, Dean, Luna and Griphook. Ron and hermione were fine with staying here, but it was too daunting to him.

As Harry looked out over the ocean, he let himself just think things overt. He thought about the Horcruxes, and the Hallows. He was thinking of all they had done in the last few months, to only get one Horcrux, the locket. Of course they now had leads to the other Horcruxes, but they still didn't have them, and the locket was just recently destroyed.

As he thought, his thoughts led to the one person he always seemed to think about, Ginny. She didn't leave his thoughts for very long. He thought of how much he cared for her, and how he might never see her again. It pained him so much that he might never see Ginny again. He loved her, and wanted her to hear it, in case there wasn't another chance. He regretted not talking to her at Bill and Fleur's Wedding. He needed to let her know how he felt.

He gazed out over the ocean, and felt a tear fall down.

'When would this war end?' He wondered to himself. 'When will I be able to be my own person?'

Harry heard the back door of Shell Cottage open, and he figured it was Ron or Hermione. He didn't feel like talking to either at the moment. He'd had enough of them for the moment. He was very grateful for them, but he just needed a break.

"Harry?" He heard her tentative voice. It couldn't be her though he must be imagining it. It had just been Hermione, or maybe Luna. He'd talked to Luna a few times lately.

"Harry?" The voice asked again, and it sounded too much like her. He didn't want to get his hopes up, to see someone else.

Harry felt a small hand on his shoulder, like so many months ago, on that awful day.

"Harry, it's me." The voice said, and Harry knew it was her. He reached around, and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. He buried his face into her hair.

"Ginny…" He breathed in her scent. "I missed you."

"Mmm…" Ginny responded.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you."

"I understood-" Harry cut her off.

"I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"I know, and I forgive you, because I know you had to."

"I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley." He whispered as he kissed her head.

Ginny was shocked, and tried to hide it. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Sure she understood the breakup, but she still had doubts about the way he felt about her.

"Really?" Ginny asked, and Harry heard the shock and hope and plea in her voice.

"Yes, I love you." He said again.

"I love you, too, Harry James Potter."

"One day, when this is all over, I want to marry you and make you Mrs. Potter, and have babies with you." He whispered into her hair.

"Well, one day I want to marry you, become Mrs. Potter, and have your babies." She whispered with a smile.

"Our babies." He whispered back, correcting her.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me for what I had to do. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I have already forgiven you. I could never hold that against you."

"And that is why I love you so much." He told her.

Ginny turned around in his lap, and gently kissed him. He was quick to respond, and the kiss soon turned passionate. He gripped her waist, and her hands wrapped around his neck. She slipped her tongue out to meet his, and experienced what she had missed so much. The connection it brought between her and Harry was almost unbelievable. Magic accent marks sparked up between them. Their love was strong and true.

When they broke apart, they were both gasping for air.

"This is why I'm fighting this war, so that I can have a million moments like this, forever, with you." He whispered in her ear, as he kissed just under it, sending chills down her spine.

"I know, and I love you." She mumbled.

-finished-

A/N- just a moment I've always wanted to see during Deathly Hallows, where he shows his weakness. I wanted all through DH, for a G/H moment.

Watch for tomorrows, and REVIEW!


	4. If You Need Me

If You Need Me

"_If you need me, just say my name and I will appear in this mirror," Harry handed Ginny a broken mirror fragment. "I have the other half, and they're connected. I will always, always be there for you."_

"_This is amazing!" Ginny squealed and she kissed Harry hard on the lips._

"_Thanks," he mumbled, and Ginny giggled._

"_Where did you get these?" She asked excitedly._

"_Sirius gave them to me… before… you know…" Harry finished lamely._

"_Yes," Ginny smiled warmly at him, before she kissed him again._

That was nine months ago, April of 1997. It was now January of 1998. Ginny was looking at the shard of glass, as she sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had just come back from a detention, and her whole body ached. She felt like crying, but had to be strong, there were little students in the Common Room still. She would go up to her dorm, but she was waiting for Neville, and she didn't know if she could make it up the stairs tonight.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Ginny heard Lavender ask her, and she was snapped out of her thoughts. Lavender was a lot different then she had always been, she was very giggly, loud and girly last year, but now she was some how more grown up; like everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lavender." Ginny told the girl with a sad smile.

"Neville said you had detention tonight. Is there anything that needs healing?" Lavender asked gently. Ginny was very reluctant the first few months to get healed, but now it had gone to far, and she couldn't cooperate without being healed, she was no help to anyone in the mess she was after the Cruciatus.

"My ribs heart. Goyle hit me with Crucio right in the chest, and I'm very sore." Ginny explained with a small blush.

"Alright." Lavender muttered an incantation and took a look at the inside of Ginny's chest.

"Looks like a fractured rib." Lavender told her.

"Okay." Lavender waved her wand, and Ginny felt a little better.

"Still a little sore, huh?" Lavender asked her and Ginny nodded.

"It will be. You've been subjected to the curse too many times to not a little sore." Ginny nodded at Lavender.

"Thank you." Ginny said shyly, but sincerely none the less.

"No problem, dear." Lavender sat down next to Ginny. "What are you holding?" Lavender asked curiously.

"It's… well… you see…" Ginny sighed. "Harry gave it to me." She said simply.

"Oh," Lavender smiled at Ginny. "I see." Ginny smiled.

"I just miss him so much."

"I know we all miss them. All three of them," Lavender smiled. "And Dean, and Colin and Dennis, and all the other kids not here."

"Yeah, I miss Colin." Ginny looked at Lavender. "Didn't you have detention today?" Lavender nodded. "How are you?"

"Fine." Lavender smiled. "Not as bad as you though. Parvati helped me."

"Oh." Ginny stared into the fire. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't ask for any of this to happen." Lavender smiled at Ginny. "Are you coming to bed? I am."

"No. I'm going to wait for Neville."

"Alright. 'Night Ginny."

"'Night Lavender." Lavender hugged Ginny, and the both cringed.

"Sorry." They both whispered to the other. Lavender stood up and walked up to bed.

Ginny stared into the fireplace solemnly. She just wanted Harry so much, to have him hold her, and to kiss him.

"Harry," Ginny whispered sadly, as she fingered the small piece of mirror. As she did, she remembered what Harry had told her.

"_If you need me, just say my name and I will appear in this mirror. I will always, always be there for you."_

"Harry," She whispered urgently, the mirror so close to her, it touched her lips. "Harry!"

She waited a moment, before feeling dejected. Maybe Harry had meant it then, but times were different now. "I really thought you would be here for me." She whispered to the mirror.

She continued to stare into the fireplace not really seeing anything. She thought over everything, before she felt something vibrate in her lap. She looked down, and the mirror piece was glowing.

"Huh…" Ginny quietly, gently, picked up the piece of mirror.

"Gin?" She heard a soft, hesitant voice. She knew whose voice it was, and where it was coming from; it was Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed quietly. She couldn't see anything but could hear his voice.

"Gin, it's dangerous. I can't speak with you." She heard his hesitant voice.

"Harry, you lied to me." Ginny said simply, her voice wavering.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"You told me you would always be here for me." She said, as she started to loose her self-control. "You're far away, and I'm here at Hogwarts, and I miss you, and I need you."  
"I'm sorry." Harry said, his voice still hesitant. "I can't be there."

"And that is why you're a liar."

"Ginny…"

"What, Harry?"

"You know I'd rather be there with you, than where I am."

"How do I know that? You broke up with me."

"Gin, I thought you understood."

"I thought I did, too. I mean, I do understand you have to something against Voldemort, but, you promised me."

"Ginny, I really do care about you, and I would give anything to be with you right now. But, you're safer at Hogwarts right now."

"Hogwarts is NOT safe right now. I had the most terrible detention today… but I guess that's not your problem. You're not even my boyfriend anymore."

"Gin-blossom, and I want to be with you so much. I just can't."

"Alright." Ginny sighed in a dejected manner. "I'll let you get back to whatever it is your doing."

"Ginny," Harry sighed. "You're making me feel guilty. I would like nothing more to come there, but I can't. Please understand, please don't be mad." She could hear the plea in his voice.

"I'm not mad." Ginny whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just kinda sad, and disappointed. I need you right now, Harry, and you're not here."

"Ginny…"

"It's alright." Ginny hastily wiped away the tear that started to drip down her face; she would not succumb to tears.

"Gin-" Ginny cut him off.

"No Harry, its fine." Ginny sighed sadly. "Just get back to Hermione and-" This time Harry cut Ginny off.

"Gin, what is this all about. You know nothing is going on between me and Hermione."

"I was going to say Hermione and Ron." Ginny said hastily, as she blushed. She heard sigh.

"Ginny, I don't-" Ginny cut him off again.

"It's alright. You can just go back to whatever it is that you've been doing, and I'll go back to Neville." Ginny thought she heard Harry quietly growl.

"You and Neville?"

"Yeah, Harry. I'm aloud to have friends too."

"I know," Harry told her. "Can you hold on a moment?"

"Yeah." Ginny waited for Harry to return.

"Ginny, where are you right now?" Harry asked her suddenly after a moment of her waiting.

"Gryffindor Common Room." Ginny told him confusedly.

"Alright."

"Wait, Harry, why do you need to know where I am?"

"You'll see." He said simply, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Okay…" Her voice trailed off.

"It's alright, dear." He told her. "I promise everything will be alright."

"How do I believe you?" She asked almost pathetically.

"Ginny,"

"No, it's alright." Ginny quickly said.

"Gin, just hold on. I'm gonna be right back again."

"Alright."

After about an hour, she felt the mirror buzz again, and she heard Harry's voice in an echo.

"Turn around, love." Ginny heard him say. She quickly flipped around and saw no one.

"Harry?" She whispered to the mirror. Ginny looked around the common room, but saw no one.

"Harry, no one's in the room with me."

"Good." She heard Harry's voice echo again, and then she heard a rustle of fabric, and saw Harry.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and she hastily stood on the couch, and jumped off of it and into his arms. "Harry," She breathed him in, and he did the same.

"Oh, Ginny." He hugged her tightly to him.

"Harry, careful." Harry loosened his hold on her, and led her to their favorite comfy chair by the fire. He sat down, and pulled her into his lap, her sitting bridal style.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"Sore rib." She whispered as she buried her face into his shoulder, and began to cry. Harry felt the tears dampen his shoulder.

"Gin, love, what's wrong?" She didn't say anything, she just cried harder.

"Shh…" He cooed into her ear, and he rubbed her bag. "Shh… love, I'm here." He rubbed small circles on her back.

They sat there for a few minutes, Harry just holding Ginny to him, as she cried.

"Love, tell me what's wrong." He said as Ginny stopped crying, and went to small hiccoughs.

"They hurt us, Harry."

"Who hurts you?" Harry asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"The Carrows, a-a-and the Sl-sly-therins." She hiccupped on the evil house name.

"What do they do to you?"

"In detention… they… they… use the cru-cru-ciatus curse." She sounded on the line of hysteria.

"My love-" Harry stopped when he noticed what he called her. "Ginny, dear, I…" Harry hesitated with what he wanted to say; he didn't know if now was the right time to say it. "Ginny, I love you, and I am so sorry." He hugged her to him even tighter. "I love you so, so much." He whispered to her.

"My body hurts so much, Harry." She whispered, and Harry felt his heart break at the innocence, pain and childlike nature in her voice.

"Dear, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Harry, it's not your fault. I love you, too, and I would never blame you for what has happened."

"I still feel bad, seeing you like this." Ginny wiped her eyes, but Harry took her wrists in one of his hands, and put them down in her lap. With his other hand, he wiped at her tears on her cheeks.

"What hurts the most?" Harry asked her.

"My chest." She told him. "Inside and out." Harry felt his heart rip yet again. He gently kissed her neck.

"What can I do to make it feel better?"

"Just hold me, and kiss me." Ginny whispered, and Harry kissed her neck again.

"Like this, love?"

"Mm…" She answered, finally starting to feel a little better. He kissed her neck again, going up to her jaw, and her cheek, and her nose. Ginny closed her eyes, and Harry pressed a little, gentle kiss to both of her eyelids, and then her forehead. Ginny felt a small smile grace her lips.

"I love you, Harry." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Gin." After about half an hour of them simply loving each other, Ginny fell asleep in his arms, as she did, Neville walked into the Common Room. He walked over to the dorm stairs, before spotting Harry and Ginny.

"Aren't you coming up to bed, Harry?" Neville asked quietly, as if nothing out of the ordinary was wrong. "Wait!" Neville exclaimed. "Harry! What are you doing here?" He was finally aware of his surroundings.

"Ginny needed me." Harry said simply. Just looking at Neville, made Harry forget all of his earlier jealous thoughts.

"Are you alright, Neville?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Neville said sadly.

"Do you need any help healing?" Harry asked. "I'm rubbish at healing charms, but I could give it a go if you wanted."

"Thanks, Harry." Neville smiled. "I hope we're making you proud, Harry. We all trust you. The D.A. that is." Neville told Harry. "We started the D.A. again, Luna, Ginny and I. It's going pretty good I reckon." Neville mused, before he gestured to his body with his hand. "Except for the detentions. Us guys try to take most of the detentions so the girls don't have to." Neville smiled shyly. "I protect Ginny for you." He whispered, and Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Neville." Harry told him sincerely. "You are one of my best friends." Neville beamed at the revelation.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Any time, Neville." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you think I should do with, Gin?"

"You can leave her there, I'll stay here with her, if you need to go." Harry thought it over, and he didn't feel a tinge of jealousy as he thought of the suggestion.

"That would be nice, thank you, Neville." Harry smiled, and eased himself gently from under Ginny, and laid her back on the chair. Harry watched her sleep peacefully for a minute.

"Thank you, Neville. Take care of her until I come back. Just don't tell her I told you too." Harry smiled at Neville nodded his head in agreement.

"Harry, I don't like **like** Ginny." Neville said with a blush. "I mean… I know she's yours, we're just friends, and I just want her to be safe. I feel the same about Luna. They're like my little sisters." Harry smiled at Neville.

"I know, Neville. Thank you."

-finished-

A/N- there you are! I am very proud of this, and enjoyed writing it very much! Now, I want REVIEWS, but I don't want ANY that say something like… "that was so AU!" or "such-and-such was not very accurate to the book" I know what was wrong, and I don't mind… so please… nice reviews! -Lyric


End file.
